


A Helpful Chorus

by StellarOwl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarOwl/pseuds/StellarOwl
Summary: Techno's had the piglin curse of bloodlust for as long as he can remember, and been followed around by strange, disembodied voices for just as long. Ordinarily they're a nuisance, encouraging him to give in to his curse or shouting nonsense at him. Today, though, he's found a way they can be useful.Based on the recent stream, where Dream kept trying to ask where Tommy was, and Techno kept avoiding the question by talking to the chat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & the LiveChat
Comments: 20
Kudos: 224





	A Helpful Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of the first time Dream checked in on Techno's place and pretended not to see the hideout, and the second time, where he says he knows Tommy's there, but mashed into the same event. Consider it an AU.

Technoblade had heard voices for as long as he could remember. It came with his curse. At first, he thought it was a part of his curse, or even the cause of it. Or maybe he was just going crazy. Some of the nonsense they said certainly made him feel a little crazy.

After quite a bit of research, he learned that this wasn't the case. The voices were brought by his curse, but indirectly. Apparently, a half-piglin killing a warrior twice his size at age ten attracts... attention. It was still unclear who or what even the voices actually were, but they were real, and they took an interest in watching him, specifically watching him fight.

Even after learning this, for a long time, he still considered them part of his curse. Most of them encouraged his bloodlust, chanting "blood for the blood god" or just simply "BLOOD" whenever a weak or unsuspecting ~~victim~~ player was near. Even those that had no interest in seeing him kill made themselves a nuisance, filling his head with sounds and phrases that made no sense. Whenever someone left the room, it was just crabs. So many crabs. And then if they were displeased, they'd all just screech "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". Meanwhile, there'd be like three different voices giving a running commentary, and another five pointing out what he was doing wrong (he was pretty sure _they_ were the ones who were wrong, but he couldn't argue back against all of them). It was like having the world's worst Greek chorus.

The chorus did have its uses. Sometimes, they told him things that he hadn't known before. Sometimes they kept him informed on what other people on the world were doing. They reminded him when he forgot something that was in his inventory (although they often did this rather angrily and rudely). And sometimes- just sometimes- he was able to use them as an early-warning system. They could sense when his curse was about to go off, somehow, and would get all excited. This gave him time to steel himself against it (although their chanting, in turn, made it harder to fight it, so it kind of cancelled out). But he was never grateful for these voices that watched over him. The bad, in his opinion, far outweighed the good. If he could, he'd get rid of them.

* * *

Techno never thought that he'd be grateful for the chaotic chorus of disembodied voices that followed him around. For one, sometimes they made it very hard to think. For another, to the average player, they made it look like he was crazy. Today, though, he could use that. An excuse to ignore what was being said, to pretend not to understand. To maybe weird someone out so they'd leave him alone.

Today, Dream was looking for Tommy.

Techno didn't know everything that Dream had done to Tommy, but he knew that it had been bad. Techno also knew that Tommy considered him an older brother for some reason, even if he didn't understand it. (He didn't see Tommy as a younger brother. And he didn't see why anyone would think he was good sibling material.) But he also owed Dream a favor, and the Blade does not go back on promises. On top of that, he didn't want to make Dream angry. He wasn't _scared_ of Dream, not exactly, but Dream was the only one who matched him in fighting skills. He had seen Dream fight before; the strange block-placing and jumping-around tactics he used were surprisingly effective. Technoblade was practical; he didn't want to deal with that if he didn't have to.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem..." Dream said, so casually, like he was talking to a friend.

"What's the problem?" Techno asked, trying to match Dream's casual tone.

"Uh... Tommy _left._ "

"Who?" There was yet another problem. Techno was awful at lying. "Oh. Oh yeah. That guy. He got exiled? That was pretty funny."

"Yeah, but now he's _missing._ " Techno noticed Dream looking over at the base of the opposite wall. Tommy had forgotten to close his trapdoor.

"Well, yeah, he's a little- he's a little wild card. Probably ran of to... fight something... you know. He-"

"What's that hole there?" He could here the danger in Dream's voice, just under the calm surface, like a snarl behind the smile of his mask.

"Oh, you don't wanna go in there, that's just the- THANK YOU!" He hadn't meant to shout. But the voices had been getting louder through this whole conversation, and it was getting kind of distracting, and he needed to distract Dream. The inspiration had hit him just like that. Channel the chaotic energy of the chorus. Use the madness to his advantage.

Dream looked startled. Good.

"Look, Techno, I really need to talk abou-"

"THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!" He grabbed a bell off of his desk and started ringing it. "ALRIGHT, YOU WANT ME TO READ SOME COMMENTS? I SUPPOSE I HAVE TO DO THAT THEN!"

"Tommy's been here, and I need t-"

"TACOTACO SAYS, YOU'RE AWESOME TECHNO KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! ANONYMOUS SAYS, 'IF YOU WORE A MAID COSTUME YOU'D BE TECHNO-MAID!' ALRIGHT, DON'T KNOW WHY I'D EVER DO THAT, BUT THAT IS CORRECT. PENGUIN, YOU ASK IF I LIKE SOUP. I LOVE SOUP! HAVEN'T MADE MUCH RECENTLY. THE ONLY INGREDIENTS I HAVE ARE GOLDEN CARROTS AND POTATOES. RAIN SAYS. 'ARE YOU A FURRY?' WHY? IS THIS BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A PIG? THAT'S RACIST, COME ON."

"I just need to know where Tommy we-"

_DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING_

"THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. NO, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM. YEAH DON'T WORRY I'LL BE SURE TO CHECK OUT WHAT RANBOO'S DOING."

"Tommy was hiding here. I need to know where he went."

"Maybe he went to your base?" Again, Techno spoke without thinking. He had gotten caught up in frantically answering the voices. Did Dream even have a house?

...apparently, he didn't. Thanks, Chorus, for that wonderful piece of information.

"Oh. Wait. You don't have a _base_? No house? Not even a little one?" He stopped and listened a little longer before continuing. "They're mocking you. They're mocking you now. 'Biggest villain on the server doesn't even have a lair.' 'Imagine being server owner and not having a house.' 'So the god of the server can't even build.' 'Never build a thing in his evil little life.' Dunno why they're calling you evil but they're right about the whole building thing. I've never seen you build a single thing on this server." Technoblade actually laughed a little, genuinely. The legendary Dream didn't even have a noob hut?

"Not even a noob hut?" He continued. "Expected more from the 'god of the server'. Though maybe I shouldn't have. WE all know that WE are the real powerful one here." He put on his most menacing grin.

"Okay look, I'll build a house!" Dream said. "I'll show you I can build. Leave me alone."

* * *

Later, Technoblade stood in the doorway of his own house, watching Dream sprinting away. (Did that man have any mode of movement other than running?) He heard Tommy coming up the ladder behind him, but didn't turn around, preferring to savor his victory while he could. If the kid stole any of his stuff, he could get it back.

"Now you know," he said quietly to the retreating figure of Dream. "Now _you_ know what it's like living inside _my_ brain."


End file.
